


Return Fire

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scavanger Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi is always pranking his boyfriends, so Shuichi and Kaito decided that it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. (Saioumota)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month 2020





	Return Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, pure fluff with no H/C in sight! See, I CAN write nice things, I promise...
> 
> This is for day 6 of Ouma Month, and the prompt I chose for it was Pranks.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ooooh, a scavenger hunt?” 

Kokichi gazed curiously at the note in Shuichi’s hand, who was smiling innocently. Well, as innocent as he could knowing what the prize would be at the end.

“Yeah. Me and Kaito wanted to do something special for you, and we thought this would be fun.” Kokichi, despite not being as obvious about it, was always looking for a puzzle to solve, a case to crack. Maybe not in the same way Shuichi did, but Kokichi’s hyper intelligence always hungered for stimulation. Though a touch of anxiety stirred in his chest, worried that Kokichi would be upset or disappointed with the plan he and Kaito came up with. It was rare to see Kokichi on the receiving end of the prank wars he started, always outsmarting his opponents, catching them off guard.

Hopefully, this time, Kokichi would be the one caught off guard.

Kokichi tooked the note in his hand, humming as his eyes scanned the hint. _“... ‘For a certain celebration, we sat here with frosting in our hair’. Under here is where the next clue resides...”_ Kokichi tilted his head. “Frosting? Hmm… Well, either this is _extremely_ easy, oooor I’m missing something buuuut…” Hooked onto the game, Kokichi made his way into the kitchen, immediately to their dining room table. “Last year we had a huuuge food fight with my birthday cake! Sooo, if I’m right…” Kokichi peeked under the table, scanning the floor before he looked up. He started grinning. “Aha! There you are!”

Clearly proud of himself, though the hint wasn’t too difficult to start with, and he ripped it and the piece of candy from the underside of the table. Discarding the tape, he opened the candy and immediately popped it into his mouth, moving it to his right cheek as he read the next hint. “Hmm… _‘Before you leave our home, you enter here, and you return here right when you come home. Where am I?’_ Shuichi, did you or Kaito write these first clues?” Kokichi turned to him, grinning widely. “These are sooo easy!”

Shuichi smiled sheepishly. “I wrote them… the first three are just warm ups for the real game.”

“Ooooh, buttering me up only to pull the rug from under me!” Kokichi snickered. “What a sneaky detective--I like it! This is why I looooveee you!” Kokichi threw his arms around Shuichi, and gave him a kiss. 

Though when he pulled away, he hummed. “Hey, where’s Kaito? He didn’t have work today…”

“He’s waiting for you at the end of the hunt. He’s hidden.”

“Ooooh? Is that so?” Kokichi looked over the note again, crunching down on the hard candy one last time before he moved towards the closet right in front of the door. “Well! This oughta be fun!”

Watching Kokichi puzzle out one clue after another, it warmed his heart that Kokichi was enjoying the hunt so much. Each clue progressively became more and more vague, making Kokichi pause or pace around while mouthing the words out. And when he _did_ crack the riddles, he always would grin happily and run towards the room that contained the next hit.

Shuichi was glad that he only made as many clues as he did. After about an hour of searching Kokichi’s smiles were growing tired and weary. Even if he got his fill of candy and small plushies, he was losing steam.

When Kokichi found the last clue, Shuichi stepped towards him, smiling sympathetically. “That’s the one that’ll lead you to the prize.”

“Ooooh, really?” Kokichi’s wide grin returned, and he read over it just as excited as he was at the start. “Oh man! I thought this little scavenger hunt would never end! I was starting to miss Kaito, it’s been so long since I last saw him. I think I forgot what his face even looks like!”

Shuichi could only chuckle. “It’s only been about an hour and a half…”

“An hour and a half too long!” Kokichi cried out, gathering fake tears in his eyes. “You know how I get! I need to see my boyfriends at all hours in a day, no exceptions! He’s gonna have to give me one hundred kisses to make up for this! He didn’t even get to see me play the game!” Kokichi pouted and crossed his arms, a sight that was just too cute for Shuichi’s heart to handle. “This better be the best gift ever!”

Shuichi curled a fist to his lips, giggling softly. “We both hope as much.”

Kokichi continued to pout as he read over the final clue, though the corners of his lips started to turn up. “Hmm… This one’s real vague. _‘Where do we spend the most time together?’_ See, it sounds pretty simple at first, buuut…” he whistled. “No, no… the living room would be too obvious. We spend a lot of time in the kitchen… But not all of us together at once.” Kokichi started pacing, reading over the note again and again. “... Hmm. This is asking me where all _three_ of us spend the most time together, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Right... “ Kokichi stopped, and pressed a curled finger to his lips, brows furrowed in deep thought. “Do we _always_ go to this place together?

Shuichi hesitated for a moment, before he shrugged. “Most of the time. There are a few exceptions, though.”

“Hmmmm…” Kokichi seemed stumped, and it made Shuichi want to just tell him the answer. However, he was still enjoying it--he could tell by how focused Kokichi’s gaze was on the note. “Where all three of us spend the most time together… All three…”

Shuichi smiled sheepishly. “Do you want a hint?”

“Nope! I’ve gotten two hints too many as it is!” Kokichi huffed. Though he started looking around. “... Well, is it still in the house?”

“Yes.”

“Okay… Huh.” Kokichi continued to look around, frowning. “I feel like I’ve looked everywhere, except…”

Then suddenly, Kokichi’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Sleeping! We’re always together when we go to bed and wake up in the morning, right?”

Shuichi didn’t answer, but something about his expression must have given it away. Kokichi grinned wider, and rushed towards the bedroom. Shuichi gasped, and tailed right after him.

“Kaiiitoooo! Are you in here?” Kokichi chirped after knocking on the door. “I’m here to claim my prize! And one-hundred kisses! You owe me all of the kisses for hiding at the end of the game!”

Shuichi heard some rustling in the bedroom, but Kaito didn’t answer. He was probably preparing for the grand finale…

“Heey! You’re not allowed to ignore me!” Kokichi whined, twisting the doorknob and slamming the door open. He was still grinning as he walked inside. “Heeeey, Kaito! Where are--”

When Kokichi turned around, Kaito striked. Hiding behind the door, he was grinning as he pulled the trigger of the confetti cannon, and it shot out heaps of glitter right at Kokichi.

Kokichi had no chance. He yelped in surprise, but he was quickly covered in glitter. Kaito started laughing, and Shuichi followed suit, giggling at their boyfriend that was sparkling like the stars.

“Ha! Got you!” Kaito gloated. “Hell yeah! Revenge! Now _you’re_ the one covered in glitter!”

Kokichi held his arms out, flabbergasted and speechless at what had just transpired. He remained quiet for a while, longer than Shuichi had anticipated. It made him nervous--did they take it too far? Was Kokichi going to be angry?

Just as his anxiety grew too high to bear, Kokichi started snickering. Then, he started laughing. “Ha! Woooow, seriously? _That_ was my prize? A glitter bomb?!” He was snickering, and laughing so hard he doubled over. “Ha! And I totally fell for it! Geez, I--I can’t believe you _got_ me! Nooo faiiiir!”

Shuichi practically sighed with relief, and he moved over towards Kokichi. He dusted some of the glitter off of his head and shoulders, and smiled. “Well… you’ve been pranking _us_ for years… it was about time we made our comeback.”

“Yeah! Though, Shuichi was the one who thought the scavenger hunt would be a good idea.” Kaito grinned and rubbed the back of his head. “I just thought to shoot you with a confetti thing full of glitter.”

“Geez! You two are the woooorst! Don’t you know how hard glitter is to get out of the carpet--out of my hair and clothes?” Kokichi started crying, though Shuichi and Kaito both knew it was fake. “Waaaaah! I’m gonna sparkle like stardust for weeks! Months! _Years!”_

Though the waterworks stopped, and he grinned. His eyes were full of mischief. “Though, I don’t mind! Buuut… I want my kisses and hugs now! C’mere, both of you! Gimme some loooove!”

Shrieking, Shuichi and Kaito jumped away from Kokichi, who had a trail of glitter falling off of his entire body. They ran, and he gave chase, leaving glitter all over the floors of their house.

In the end, he did catch them, tackling them with a hug and kissing them, purposefully rubbing his face against theirs and wherever he could, trying to cover them in the glitter mess they made. They were all laughing, even if Kokichi was torturing them with the curse of glitter being stuck to them for eternity.

Either way, Shuichi decided that, perhaps, finding new and interesting ways to catch Kokichi off guard would be pretty fun.


End file.
